A day with AMy
by CowGirl7384
Summary: I wrote an essay about spending a day with Amy Flemming for school.  It's how i imagine she would be if i was there.  A few characters i made up but the main characters are there.  This is the start of the newest season
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amy Flemming. She lives on a horse ranch in Canada with her grandfather, Jack, and her sister, Lou. They board horses, but Amy's real talent is helping and training horses. She can train and ride a hrse in days. When a horse has a bad behavior she can figure out why he has this behavior and how to manage it. Amy doesn't see these habits as bad though, they're part of a horses character, his personality. They just have to be controlled.

My name is charlotte Hunter, my friends call me Charlie. I'm 16 years old and my family and I are on vacation in Canda. We are staying on a dude ranch called Heartland. I always though people who owned a dude ranch were wannabe cowboys and cowgirls but this place was different. My parents left before I was even out of bed. My two brothers were still asleep when I left the cabin. I started to walk to the barn full of horses. It took a while but I got there. I was just petting the horses when Amy walked in.

"Can I help you?" She asked, curiously. We just got in yesterday and I hadn't met her.

"No, I'm staying in the cabins. It's ok that I'm in her, isn't it?"

"Yeah, no problem. I didn't know who you were, that's all." I wanted to ask if I could ride on of them so bad. I had to talk myself up just to say a single sentence.

"Can I…" I pointed to the saddle. "Ride on of your horses?" She was quiet.

"Have you ridden before?"

"Yeah, I have my own horse at home."

"Ok…so you can tack your own horse. Go ahead." She showed me which horses I could ride and I picked one out. I got the tack on quickly and led the palamino horse out to the arena. I mounted on the left as I was always taught. I don't notice it but as I slowly reach a run inside the arena, Amy is watching me. After a few hors of riding I decide it's enough for the poor pony and take Star inside the barn to cool her off.

"You're a natural," Amy says, surprised. I jump because I thought I was alone and she came up beside me.

"Thanks, I'm in love with riding."

"I can tell, it shows in your riding."

"I started riding when I was 7…I'm trying to get my parents to let me get into the rodeo circuit."

"That would be fun." She's still standing there when I am done.

"Amy?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She almost seems concerned.

"My family is already gone so…could I hang out with you today?" When I say this the look on her face makes me think she's proud.

"Sure. It might not be very fun but…" I cut her off, nicely, if that's even possible.

"Trust me…it's more fun than hanging out with your two older brothers." She thinks about it.

"Yeah I can see that." We laugh together and she tells me about the chores she has to do everyday; clean the stalls, feed and water the horses, etc. Plus she has to do her job with their clients, what teenager has that much responsibility?

I start to muck out the stalls with her and I think about how some kids dread this job but really, it's not that bad.

"It's really not that bad, ya know?" Ah! I sound like a Canadian all ready!

"What?"

"Cleaning stalls."

"Well it's not my dream job but I think people, especially Ty, dramatize it."

"Obviously….Ty's your boyfriend, huh?"

"No…"

"You like him then?"

"Why?"

"The way you say his name. You were trying to sound annoyed but sounded like you were dreaming." She's silent and I wonder if I have gone too far…_again._"

"We broke up not too long ago." She finally says. I'm hesitant about what to say next, but I go for it.

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't know why really. We just started arguing and it happened."

What were you arguing about?"

"Horses…or something. I can barley remember."

"Oh…" I'm afraid I'm going to say something stupid.

Amy makes the chores fun to do. She sprays me with water and even though I'm freezing it's the most fun I've had in a long time. We change when we're done and make sure all the horses are nice and cozy in their stalls.

I can't hep but be amazed when I watch Amy working with horses. It's like she's the only one who can speak their language. This horse she is working with was in the trailer when the truck was hit by a semi full of cows. He was burned and scarred both physically and mentally. The owners couldn't give up on the rodeo champion. Even if it meant he would only be a pleasure horse, they had to try everything.

"How do you know where to star?"

"You just start at the beginning…the basics. Like you're training him for the first time."

"So you have to start from scratch?"

"Ye." She almost sounds excited at the fact.

"Don't you get overwhelmed?"

"Not when I'm actually working with the horse."

"I hope I'm like you someday." She laughs and I feel a little kid-ish.

"I wouldn't wish that on my own enemy." I'm not sure what she means by this so I'm just quiet.

"So how is lightening doing?" I turn around and there is a young guy coming toward us.

"He's ok." All he is doing is walking around with a saddle on, so I take it, it was pretty bad.

"You're making progress." He looks at me like he just realized I was there.

"I'm Charlie. You must be Ty." I put my hand out and he shakes it and looks at Amy curiously.

"Jack said there was a Ty and I've met everyone else here…so I assumed." I try to make an excuse but I don't think he's buying.

"Nice to meet you Charlie."

"We were going to get some lunch and go on a ride, wanna come?" We all stand there awkwardly.

"Oh, come on! You're still friends!" I push him jokingly and he laughs. I take the horse from Amy's hand and put him away carefully. I see them talking out of the corner of my eye. I finish and we go into Amy's house where Lou is playing with her adorable little baby.

"Hi, Charlie! I see you've met everyone now!"

"Yep." She's too peppy with the guests.

"I made some grilled cheese and tomatoe soup, would you guys like some?"

"Yum!" I say excitedly. It's one of my favorite lunches. We sit down at the little bar style table in the kitchen to eat. Ty and Amy purposely sit on opposite sides of the table.

"Thanks, Lou. It's delicious."

"No problem!" As soon as we're done Lou replaces out plates with cherry pie and vanilla ice cream.

""I'm just staring at it and Ty and Amy try not to laugh. I've nevr eaten this much, ever. I look at Amy and she whispers 'store bought.' I guess it wasn't quiet enough because Lou yells at her. We all laugh except Lou but eventually she gives in and gives a smile. We head outside and get the horses ready for a trail ride. I rode the same horse I rode before. We walked through a gield and it was like all of a sudden we were on a trail in a forest. The wind was blwoing making the trees lean and creek. It was spooky and cool at the same time. I had a baseball cap on and it kept almost blowing off.

"Do you guys go on trail rides very often?"

"No…just when guests want to or, very rarely, when I have nothing else to do.

"That's got to be torture."

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"You have all of this…space and amzing territory and horses right at your fingertips and you don't have time to even enjoy it." I noticed that they both looked at each other and quickly turned away.

**I wrote this essay for school about spending the day with someone and I chose Amy Flemming. It's going to be short, only a couple chapters, and I wanted to see how it would do on FF. hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So uh, Charlie, where are you from?" Ty asked.

"Coeur d'Alene, Idaho actually."

"What's it like there? I've never been to the states," Amy says.

"It's realy cold in the winter and hot in the summer. There are lots of trees and mountains. It's beautiful."

"it sounds really cool!" Am says I think they are trying to make conversation to avoid awkward moments.

"You said you had a horse, what kind of hose do you have?" Amy asked.

"He's a palomino. His name is Nutter Butter, Butter for short. Amy and Ty laugh.

"That's everyone's response," I say smiling.

"How did you come up with that?" Ty said laughing. For sme reason he just found this hilarious.

"I was uh…eating a Nutter Butter blizzard from Dairy Queen…" This made him laugh even harder which made Amy and me laugh.

"After a few minutes of laughing and making fun of each other we finally caught our breath. We got to a Y in the trail. Amy said we should go right which led to a lookout over the mountains but of course Ty said we should go left which led to an opening in the trees with green grass where you could see for miles. They started arguing and I wasn't sure whether to let them let it out or try to reason with them. It got to the point where I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Would you just stop! You both are so incredibly stubborn, you both want to be right about everything even when there is no wrong answer! Which is why you two love each other so dang much!" I let out a sigh and rode to the right. I kept waiting for them to follow but I could just feel them staring at me in astonishment. Finally I heard the soft footsteps of hooves behind me.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I asked playfully when I saw how far behind they were. Amy glanced at Ty, who glanced back, and before I knew it their horses were running full speed at me. I kicked my horses belly urging him to quickly gain speed. By the time I was in a full run Amy and Ty were on either side of me. We raced for what seemed like forever before we all slowed our horses. The poor things were breathing so hard I was afraid they were going to have a heart attack. I rubbed Stars neck, that was the name of my horse. I smiled at Amy but she was occupied with what was in front of us. We had reached the look out and there are no words that could explain how perfectly beautiful it was. It was like a painting or something that wasn't real.

"Wow…" ty and I said at the same time.

"Amy you were…" He looked at her and the look on his face changed from amazement to concern. I realized why when I noticed that she was crying.

"Am?" Ty said concerned.

"Amy what's wrong?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to do.

"My mom and I used to come up here on the weekends…" Her voice was cracking even though I knew how hard she was trying not to.

"We would pack a lunch and spend all day here."

"I was confused at first but I figured that something happened to her mom. I never thought about her mom not being around.

"Amy, I …"

"It's ok…just give me a minute…" I looked at Ty and he nodded to the other side as if to tell me to follow him. We walked over to a tree and Ty explained what happened but kept his eyes on Amy the whole time.

"Amy and her mom were in a car crash a few years back…her mom didn't make it. They were coming back from getting Spartan at night and there was a storm. I felt like crying then. I just met Amy this morning and I want to cry for her! Sometimes I think I take my parents for granted. I look over the land, pretending to be occupied but I can tell Amy is trying to compose herself, mad she let herself cry as little as she did. Ty is watching her, not trying to hide that or his concern. I want to go talk to Amy, to make her feel better, but I know she needs her space. And if Ty isn't getting close neither should I. We waited foor probably twenty minutes before Amy said let's go. I felt awkward on the way back but Amy and Ty acted normal. I guess she would talk about it if she wanted to.

"so what do you want to do tonight, Charlie? Ther is a rodeo tonight."

"Really? That would be awesome! I love rodeo's!"

"It starts at 8."

"ok well I'd love to go if that's ok with you."

"Of course. Wanna go, Ty?" This surprised me…a lot. Amy hadn't wanted Ty to go on the trail ride, I could tell, but now she was inviting him to hang out with us for the rest of the day.

"Uh…sure…" Evidently he thought so too. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. It wasn't one of ours, in fact it wasn't even from a human. It was from a Mountain Lion. My heart started to beat fast and I knew that the look on my face was sheer horror. I looked from Amy to Ty several times but they were just silent, looking around. I started to breath heavy and that got their attention.

"Charlie?" Amy said. Ty threw his hand over my mought.

"Charlie, I know you're scared…" He whispered so quietly that I could barely hear him. "But you have to stay calm and be as quiet as you can…" His hand slowly slips away from my mouth. I shake my head yes but say nothing. We ride in a group, no one ries behind another. We're careful where we tell our horses to step. Something is bothering Star…he's anxious and side stepping, trying to turn around. I just pat his neck and urge him to move forward. I feel like we might be out of the woods when we see him. I turned around and the Mountain Lion is about to pounce from a tree branch. I'm speechless and I start to hit Ty's arm and he grabs my hand like I'm crazy.

"Go…" He whispers.

"Ty…" Amy tries to object.

"Amy, go." She looks terrified but walks ahead and I follow. Ty's getting off his horse slowly. He pats Harley and he moves forward just enough that the Mountain Lion would land on him. The Mountain Lionjumps and misses. Ty throws a few big rocks and pulls his jacket over his head. The Mountain Lion lunges again and this time ty has a thick stick and hits the Mountain Lion over the head. I almost think the Mountain Lion won't give up but Ty hits it a few more times and he finally runs away. Before I know it Amy is off her horse and is hugging Ty. His eyes are closed but I can see the hurt and want on his face.

"You scared me," She says when she pulls away and playfully punches his arm. I get down and tell Ty thanks. He must be feeling sentimental because he gives me a quick hug. We head back and it's silent for most of the way. I don't think any of us really know what to say. When we get back Amy tells Jack what happened.

Amy, are you crazy taking a 16 year old guest on a trail ride without anyone knowing?"

"I told Lou!" she tried to defend herself.

"I'm still a little worried."

"I'm sorry grandpa…we just wanted to go on a trail ride…I didn't think about it." I had to say something.

"Sir…" I stepped forward. "It was my idea…I basically pleaded with Amy to go with me…she said I could hang around with her today…so it's my fault if anyone's…" I looked at him hopefully. His lips were in a firm, thin line.

"well I'm just glad you're all ok…" He said in his grandpa voice. I smiled at him and he walked away.

"thank you, sir," I called after him. He turned, smiled, and waved.

"you didn't have to do that, Charlie."

"I wanted to…"

"Well thank you." She hugged me and I hugged back for a couple seconds before we both pulled away.

"It's time for dinner!" Lou yells out the door so we head for the kitchen to wash up and then go out to the picnic table where everyone is ready to eat. I sit down between one of my brothers and Lou. The only other two seats left were next to each other, forcing Ty and Amy to them. We had burgers with macaroni salad and homemade fries. Lou came up with these fancy names but I knew what she was doing.

"Lou, it's delicious!" I say and everyone agrees.

"It's just a burger." Except my younger brother. He said it like I'm stupid. I elbow him in the stomach.

"And you love hamburgers!" I tell him and I hear a few snickers; embarrassing. My parents are talking to the Bartlets and Amy is telling them all we did today except for what happened with the cougar.

"Oh, I'm sorry if she was any trouble!" My dad says.

"Not at all. I had fun hanging out with Charlie.

"Good, I'm glad you've made a friend, Charlie!" My mom says and I just smile and shake my head, yes. Ty and my brother started talking across the table so all I heard that night was dirtbikes and trucks. I was one of the last ones done since I was the slowest eater in my family. I took my plate to the kitchen where Lou and her husband, Peter, were doing dishes.

"Thank you guys, very much. It was delicious."

"No problem, Charlie." They both said and went back to their conversation as I left.

**It gets better as the night goes on! I promise! And if you were wondering, I got a 100% so WOOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a golf kart that I was told I could use to drive back to the cabin so I headed back to get ready for the rodeo. I straightened my hair and ratted it up a little bit. Then I freshened up my makeup and put just a little bit of blackberry vanilla perfume on. I picked out a pair of dark, flared, Ariat jeans that had a few frayed spots on the hip nd knee. The day had gotten hot so I put on a navy blue tank top and my cowboy boots. I could wear those things everywhere! When I came out the door my two brothers were coming in. they were both older than me and acted like I annoyed them but were extremely protective.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"I'm going to town with Amy and Ty." My oldest brother seemed interested but the younger one just went inside.

"What are you guys doing?"

"There is a rodeo…maybe hang out after that. Why?"

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, ask Amy." I started to walk away but he stopped me.

"Wait, lemme change and I'll go back with you." I just sigh and he turns back to the cabin. A few minutes later he's dressed in his cowboy clothes that he always wears and he's got a John Deere baseball cap on.

"You forgot your sweatshirt." Gosh, he's so protective.

"Thanks." I twas a black sweatshirt that said Wranglers in red.

"I'm driving!" I say and he barely has time to get in the kart before I pull away. We get back to the main house and Amy's walking out of the house.

"Can my brother come…?"

"Sure!" She says nicely and of course he is close enough to hear.

"See, it's fine!" He says putting a hand on my back. I just sigh and sit down.

"Oh…sorry." Amy says.

"it's fine." Ty comes out of the barn and starts his truck.

"You guys ready?" He asks as he walks up.

"Yeah!" I say and head for the truck.

"I'll hop in the back." My brothers says and I get in the passengers seat. Amy sits in the middle since it's the last place to sit. She glares at me and I just smile. It's really quiet for the first couple of minutes. I have to break the silence.

"Ok, this is weird…but you two have to to figure it out cause you're the cutest couple and have way too much in common. It's obvious you both want to be together." Amy just smiles and Ty's mouth is open as far is tould possible be. Now Amy's laughing.

"Pull over," I say.

"Why?" Ty asks.

"Cause when someone says something like that you're going to have to talk. He chuckles and pulls over and I climb into the back with my brother.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Amy and Ty need to talk." I look out the other side of the truck signaling that is all I 'm going to say. I watch the scenery and before I know it we're at the fairgrounds. I jump out and Ty and Amy slide out the drivers side. They're holding hands.

"Yes!" I jump up and they both laugh.

"Thanks, Charlie." Amy whispers in my ear as we walk towards the rodeo arena and I just smile and nod. We pay to get in and find seats in the bleachers. My brother goes to get food because hes a boy and always hungry. The rodeo starts and there is bronc riding, bulld riding, barrels, team roping, wild cow milking, etc. Everything you can possible imagine. After the bronc riding a guy about Amy's age walks over to us.

"Hey, Amy," He says. And she stands up to hug him and Ty shakes his hand. He's got chaps on and I recognize him; he was the winner of the bronc riding.

"Congratulations on your win!" Amy says excitedly.

"Thanks."

"yeah man, congrats."

"Alek, this is Charlie and her brother Jake. Charlie this is Alek, he goes to my school." I find it weird she just says Charlie. I shake his hand and he tips his hat like a real gentlemen, cowboy and says nice to meet you. We're both smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too…congratulations." Our hand shake is long and Jake has to butt in. It's a normal greeting.

"Mind if I sit?" He asks. I'm cheering inside.

"yeah." Amy says and pushes Ty over so he can sit between Amy and me. We talk through the whole rodeo and I can tell it's driving Jake crazy. At intermission Alek and I go get something to drink. He's quiet for a minute.

"I noticed that your brother is a little protective so I'll tell you this now…" He seems nervous. He hands me a piece of paper with some writing on it and I am guessing and hoping that it is his number.

"you should call me sometimes." He orders two cokes. "Or we could hang out before you leave." I know the smile on my face is huge.

"that would be cool." I say trying not to be too excited. He chuckles a little bit. We walk back to our seats and his shoulder is brushing against mine and he already seems protective. The rodeo was amazing and Amy and I had too much fun together. I think we embarrassed the guys with all our yelling and having too much fun. We went to the café afterwards and hung out at the fairgrounds with Alek and some of Amy's friends. As we were walking around he slipped his hand in mine and I had the biggest grin on my face. Amy eased me all night about it. She's one of my best friends now. We drove home and saw a heard of elk, which was amazing! Amy and I slept under the stars that night. It was beautiful. We saw shooting stars and watched the moon float through the black sky. I'll remember that day I spent with Amy Flemming forever. It was the best day ever.

**So this is the last chapter to this story so I hope that you liked it. Review PLEASE! :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
